1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tactile information conversion device, a tactile information conversion method, a tactile information conversion program, and an element arrangement structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, tactile sensation presentation devices have been developed that present a tactile sensation for a real or virtual object to a user.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a pen-type force sensation presentation device that presents, by allowing for motions such as a reciprocating motion, a swinging motion, a tilting motion, a rotation, and the like at a movable part where a fingertip touches when a user holds the device, proprioception to the fingertip.
In addition, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a tactile sensation presentation device that creates a tactile map using pressure, vibration, and temperature as elementary tactile sensations and synthesizes the element tactile sensations so as to present an arbitrary tactile sensation.
In addition, Non-Patent Document 2 discloses that a vibrator provided on the nail side is vibrated at the time of a finger stroking operation in a real environment so as to present a virtual sense of unevenness.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses an electrical tactile sensation display provided with an electrode substrate provided with a plurality of stimulation electrodes, a conductive gel layer between the stimulation electrodes and the skin, etc., in order to present electrical stimulation to the user.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-287221
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 5057068
Non-Patent Document 1: Chikai, Manabu, “Study on New Tactile Sense Presentation Devices”, Nagaoka University of Technology doctoral thesis, Nagaoka University of Technology Nagaoka University of Technology, Mar. 25, 2014, 13102 No. 702, URL: http://hdl.handle.net/10649/719
Non-Patent Document 2: Ando, Hideyuki, Watanabe, Junji, Inami, Masahiko, Sugimoto, Maki, Maeda, Taro, “A Study of the Nail-Mounted Tactile Display for Augmented Reality System”, Journal of the Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, the Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, Nov. 1, 2004, Vol. J87-D2, No. 11, pp. 2025-2033